Obviously Never
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: When another visitor from the future decides to pop in and warn Dick, Wally and Artemis over news that will devastate the team, Wally is forever in denial. Is what the visitor saying even true? Artemis will also need Wally to support her after that and other news. Spitfire, COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**Obviously Never**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice/DC comics.**

* * *

Artemis Crock was a normal girl, with a life. Previously a superhero, the blonde archer had finished high school a few years ago and was now attending college with her boyfriend and the former Kid Flash, Wally West. She was now twenty years old, and the couple had decided to leave the hero life behind.

She sat in the living room as she stared the television, absent-mindedly petting the head of her and Wally's bulldog, Apollo. She was watching one of those ridiculous television drama's with an amused frown on her tanned face. That was until a knock was heard at the door. Groaning, she stood up and switched the television off, and walked to the front door.

Once she opened it, she greeted the visitor with a warm smile. "Hey, Dick! Long time no see." She said, stepping aside to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled back at her hesitantly. She was surprised to see him at the door and in civilian clothes. Usually he would rock up at their place at a later time, and in his Nightwing uniform. There was concern in his blue eyes as he denied her invitation. "Sorry, but I can't stay. I need you to come with me to Mt. Justice."

She was taken aback by his forwardness, but his words processed, though she still had a confused expression on her face. "Oh, alright, but what about Wally? Let me just grab my stuff and write a note—"

"He's already there. Hurry, it's urgent." He answered, cutting her off from speaking further. Something was really troubling her younger friend.

"Okay, give me a minute."

* * *

Wally West looked around the rocky walls. He was standing in the main room of the headquarters of The Team, and he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. He hadn't been here in a few years, and what would he do if any of the new members walked in with him standing there. He just hoped Dick and Artemis got there soon.

Wally had his hands in the pockets of his hoody, just walking around and remembering all the fun times back when he was still in the hero business. He had to admit, he missed the adrenaline rush and glory of saving all those people who needed him.

**"Recognised: Nightwing, B-01." **the computer said, and with a flash of light, Wally's best friend came into view. The two males paused as they waited for the female to join them.

**"Recognised: Artemis, B-06." **

"Thanks for coming guys." Dick said as he looked between his friends. Wally looked really confused and put an arm across Artemis's shoulder.

"No problem, Dick, what's this about?" Wally impatiently asked. What was Dick so worked up about anyway?

"Follow me," the black-haired hero said over his shoulder as he turned and gestured for them to follow him. The couple looked at each other before doing what he said. Dick led them to a few halls until they came to a steel door. It wasn't labelled at all, but did have a 'Keep Out' sign taped to the door.

The door slid open with a whispering sound, and the three walked inside. Almost the entire room was covered in tiles, mainly a dark grey. A man in a red suit with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest was tied to a chair with his head down, a red mask covering his head except for his mouth and nose. Wally's eyes widened immediately, he knew that symbol.

It was the Flash symbol.

"Uncle Barry?" he exclaimed, turning to glare at his best friend. "Why is he tied up?"

The man in the suit looked up, and his own eyes widened behind the blank white. He looked between Wally and Artemis, before he stood up, a sound of pain was let out from his mouth.

"Wally, he sounds like you..." Artemis whispered into Wally's ear. He was staring at the opposing person across the room with a look of horror. He was holding the blonde archer behind his strong arms as soon as the man had stood up in order to protect her. Cautiously, she moved away from his grip and closer to the man. She crouched down in front of him, a hand under his chin. He slowly lifted his head, and his eyes widened but he didn't move.

She reached carefully for the tips of his mask, and he still didn't move, even though he was glaring at her. She slowly pulled of the mask and gasped.

"Wally!"

Wally's eyes widened, as did Dick's, for standing across from them in front of Artemis was an older looking version of Wally West. "He was telling the truth..." Dick breathed in surprise.

"Get her away from me." he growled, gesturing to Artemis with a nod of his head. The blonde was taken aback, but moved away nonetheless. His normally cheerful green eyes had lost their bright and goofy charm, now cold. His hair and build the same, if a little taller.

Wally stared at his counterpart. "Where are you from?" he exclaimed.

"The future, came back to warn you about her." he said. "I'm the Flash now."

"What's wrong with Artemis?" Wally said, stepping forward to stand behind his girlfriend.

"Do you not know of her heritage? She revealed it to you before the Santa Prisca mission when she was fifteen." the Flash responded in annoyance, trying to pull at the tightly bound ropes on his wrists. "You should know, Dick. You were the first one to figure her out."

Dick inwardly winced at the sound of his name. "Yes, but she is on the good side. Her father being a villain, her mother and sister previously being on the bad side of the law before turning good has nothing to do with Artemis. She decided her own destiny, and she is a hero. Why would you even doubt her?" he asked, his eyes boring into the older version of his best friend. He couldn't figure out why he was so pissed off at Artemis.

"She's a villain!" the Flash yelled, standing up in his hair. He started running on the spot, and he soon vibrated his molecules out of the rope so that he was standing beside Dick with the angriest expression on his face that any of the others had seen Wally have on his face. "Tigress!"(1)

Artemis' jaw dropped, her onyx eyes widening to their limit. "I would never-"

"3 years, 4 months, 2 weeks and 5 days ago, you became Tigress. I still have no idea why." the Flash said quietly, his face softening to a heartbroken expression. "I loved you, Artemis. How could you betray me like that?"

Wally looked at his girlfriend, obviously in denial to his counterpart's words. "You heard her, she would never betray me!"

"She does, unfortunately." the Flash replied, continuing to look at Artemis and not breaking his gaze from hers. "You don't believe me?" he asked in annoyance, and then he lifted up the top half of his red uniform, revealing a large gash on the left side of his chest. "The Artemis from my time shot various arrows at me after I managed to track her down. She told me she loved me, while aiming various arrows at me, before letting go of the string on the bow, and then left me there to die. It was a good thing that Uncle Barry and Dick found me in time..."

"...Why? Why would I do it?" Artemis whispered, eyes tearful. She was now leaning into Wally's shoulder, peeking out to look at her boyfriend's future hero identity. He refused to look at his future self, silently vowing not to let Artemis _ever _betray them. He had his arms around her, and had his chin rested on top of her head.

The Flash looked at her with an expression that broke her heart in two. Had she really done it?

"Sportsmaster, you found out that he killed your mother. You went mental and have been rampaging to find him..."

_"Mother..." _Artemis whispered, buring her head in Wally's chest as she sobbed. "No, I would never." Her voice was muffled as she spoke, but they could still here her.

Dick shook his head in denial as his best friend of the future spoke. Artemis would never do that, would she? Even now, she would never kill anyone. Had she not given up the whole hero gig after almost killing someone on the job?

"Artemis wouldn't, now leave!" Wally shrieked, finally looking up at his future self. "SHE WOULD NEVER!" he roared.

**_"Never."_**

* * *

**A/N: So this idea originally came to me as a panic attack when I was watching Young Justice in the first few episodes when we didn't know what happened to Artemis and Wally, but then we found out they were okay, thank gosh. Then I was thinking about it again last week and thought, 'What if Artemis actually did become Tigress?'**

**(1) Tigress is actually Artemis' DC comic book counterpart. She's a villainess, really, which I extremely hate the idea of. I hardly ever reference the comics, and the designs of my favourite DC characters in the comic book forms are just plain freaky, so I just stick to the animated shows. :3**

**Word Count: 1,530**

**Hope you liked it! :S**

**~CL**


	2. Part 2

**Obviously Never: Part 2**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice/DC comics.**

* * *

The Flash looked on at the past version of the girl he loved. Was this really the same person? She had the same name, same appearance, same voice, but was nothing like the Artemis he knew now. The blonde archer he had previously known was now a villainess known as Tigress. She now wore her long hair in a tight braid that would rip around when she moved, a tiger-printed jump-suit, black and yellow combat boots and a mask over her onyx eyes.

She still used a bow, but also had various weapons attached to a chain belt that hung from her hips. She always had a cold face, with the occasional evil smirk on her lips. She was also willing to kill, which she would never have agreed too before her biological father, Sportsmaster, had killed her mother and his ex-wife, Paula or Huntress.

He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there staring at them while Dick looked the same. He hadn't gotten a scar on his neck yet, the Flash noted, so he was probably a few weeks early before the murder of Paula.

He absent-mindedly pressed his hand to the clothed-scar on his toned stomach. Memories of the day that she had almost killed him rushed into his mind, and he couldn't help but feel envious for his younger self in front of him who still had the chance to help her, and also hold Artemis in his warm embrace. What had happened to the Artemis of his time?

* * *

_The Flash was running home after saving a few civilians earlier that night from a robber holding people hostage at a bank. He was still mourning his broken heart after Artemis had walked out on him, but all he wanted to do now was collapse in his bed and sleep off his stress and problems._

_Something yellow waving around in the distance caught his eye, and he paused for a moment to catch a glimpse of what it was. His green eyes widened behind his mask at what he saw. _

_There was Tigress. He'd know that blonde hair anywhere._

_She turned on the building she was standing on, and gazed down on the city. She eventually spotted the Flash in the middle of the road. 'What is he doing in Gotham City? Probably helping out Nightwing', she thought._

_Leaping from one building to the next, she quickly made her way to the building right near him and jumped off, landing gracefully in front of him._

"_Wally," she greeted coldly. She had her weight leaning on her left hip, and was standing there in an inviting yet defensive stance. Her tight braid whipped in the evening wind, while the Flash glared back at her._

"_Artemis," he breathed. She smirked in response, closing her onyx eyes._

"_I go by Tigress now."_

"_I've heard."_

_Opening her eyes once again, her gaze showed a hint of softening, before going back to a firm expression. "Are you following me? Trying to track me down?"_

"_I just want you to come home. Forget all this revenge and let the Justice League deal with it." He pleaded his love. "I understand that you want your father to pay for he did to your mother – I really do – but please, Arty, stop this."_

_He sounded like one of those girls pleading for a man to stay in one of those sappy movies that M'gann had made them go see a few years back while on a double date with Conner and herself, but he didn't care. He would do anything to make her forget this whole crazy voyage. Revenge was never the answer, and he knew people who had to learn it the hard way. He just hoped he didn't need to add her to the list._

"_Watch yourself, Baywatch, you're getting soft." The blonde archer purred, walking forward. Her hand rested on the chain-belt, and pulled and folded out a familiar green compound bow, and aimed it at him with a pointed arrow leaning against the string which she had pulled back with her fingers. As she walked and stared at him coldly, he could hear the clicking sounds of her boots against the concrete. He wouldn't run for she was probably only bluffing about shooting him, anyway._

_Tigress pulled back further on the string, her eyes locking with his as she let go. His green eyes widened as the arrow penetrated his flesh, and he let out a pained groan as he fell to the ground, clutching his side. He looked at her, to see her firm expression now replaced with one of pain. She looked horrible, as she crouched down beside him._

"_I still love you," she whispered in his ear, before grabbing his head-set. "Calling Nightwing, the Flash is down. He needs medical attention immediately."_

_Hanging up the connection, the former-hero gently stroked his cheek before throwing a smoke bomb and walking backwards, ready to disappear. "Do not come after me, Wally."_

_After that, Nightwing had come immediately after contacting the Flash's uncle, Barry Allen, to help him. He really wasn't in the mood to trace the voice over his best friend's receiver; all that mattered now was that the man was the man's health._

_The wound wasn't that deep, and she hadn't used a normal arrow as he originally thought, but a barb arrow, one that would still penetrate the skin but wouldn't hurt the vital organs. She still cared enough about him to keep him alive, even if she was now working on the other side of the law than she had originally._

* * *

The Flash flinched visibly as the memory continued to replay in his mind. He looked over at Artemis and Wally, wishing that he could go back to when he and Tigress were happy. Dick was looking at him with a lot of concern.

"It's a lot to take in," Dick informed him. "But I assure you that we'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How can you promise me that, Dick? You honestly know _already _that she isn't going to become Tigress? You can't be sure."

"Like I said," Dick replied firmly, his blue eyes stern. "We'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

The Flash sighed and nodded, before checking a digital timer on his left arm. He still had about an hour left until he was stuck in this dimension, but his mission was complete.

"I have to go," he said, and walked out of the room towards the dining area where his time-travelling ship was residing. Dick and the others followed behind him, well, Wally was and Artemis was being held in his arms.

"Wally, let me down for a minute." Artemis requested. Her boyfriend hesitantly obliged, so she quickly kissed his cheek before beginning to talk to his future self.

"I know for a fact that I will never stop loving you. I'm really sure that… Tigress," she cringed as she said the name. "Still loves you as well, so don't give up hope that my future self won't return."

She quickly hugged him. "Forever and always, like we said a long time ago, right?"

He softly smiled. "No kidding," he replied, using the words she had used a long time ago when they had first kissed. She smiled back and hurried towards Wally, he looked at him grimly.

"Bring her back." Was all Wally said.

The Flash nodded before walking into the ship, and closed the door, pulling his mask back on his head. He waved slightly, and pressed a few buttons, while Dick, Wally and Artemis stood to the side, watching as a bright green light surrounded the ship, and then it disappeared within seconds.

Once it was gone, Wally looked at Artemis, unsure of what to say.

"…You wouldn't, right?"

"_**Obviously never."**_

* * *

**A/N: Uh, hey everyone! Wow, I never realized that this story would be so well liked. o.O When people began asking for me to continue it, I was like, "HOW?", but I managed.**

**It honestly broke my heart to write. Do you know how hard it was to write Wally getting shot at by Artemis? AHHHH!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. :) No more continuing, though! I don't think I can, really. It was originally intended as a one-shot, not a continuous chapter story, so...**

**Word Count: 1,314**

**~CL**


	3. Part 3

**Obviously Never: Part 3**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice/DC comics.**

* * *

The Flash was a person who was laid-back, and hated any form of stress, especially if it had anything to do with his loved ones. So the day he found out about Artemis leaving to go after her evil father, Sportsmaster, he also said it was the day his whole world fell apart.

He tried everything to get her back. He had attempted to talk to her, but all she had done was shoot an arrow into his side and then disappeared with a confession of love to him. He had tried going to the past to warn his younger self and the younger forms of his friends about what Artemis had become, and all they had done was encouraged him to bring back her back. He was determined to do so; he just wasn't sure how to do it.

He hadn't changed out of his costume yet; he was sitting in his apartment in Palo Alto, petting his dog Apollo. The mask that usually covered most of his head and most of his face was sitting like a hood attached to the back of his costume. He sighed, looking over to a picture of himself and Artemis the night he had proposed to her. He could still remember her gradual smile as he accidently let the question slip during an argument.

"_Shut up, Artemis!"_

"_Make me, Baywatch!"_

"_Only if you marry me!"_

"_Fine—mmph!"_

He couldn't help but smile at the memory of him cutting her off from yelling at him again by a swift kiss on her lips. He missed holder her in his arms, and being able to say that he was the only one who was allowed to.

After standing from the couch and raiding the pantry cupboard, he whistled and waited for Apollo as the old, white dog trotted over with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Wally poured some of his dog food and water into his bowl, and Apollo quickly went to nibble on the food. "Apollo, I'll be back soon. Go get some sleep, buddy." He said, petting the dog on the head before pulling on his mask, and leaving his home, locking the doors behind him. Wally sped away from the house, holding a tracker in his hand, his gaze turning from the screen to the scenery ahead of him so he could watch where he was going.

"Artemis," the blonde man breathed in shock behind his grey hockey mask. His face hardly showed any emotion, only his normally-cold eyes betrayed his fear as he stared at his youngest daughter, who was standing a few metres away from him, aiming an arrow at his chest. This arrow was different to the one she would normally use; specifically designed for killing the archer's prey. It was glowing from the electric sparks spouting from the tip, and the woman could feel the electric currents through her fingertips. Her fingerless gloved hands tightened around the bow and string while she stared him down.

"Sportsmaster," she greeted, not letting ounce of emotion escape. This was it; she would finally get her revenge and avenge her mother for an untimely and undeserving death. In her hand holding the arrow and string, she was also holding a kunai knife, ready to throw in case she missed. "You're going down."

The Flash continued to speed down the highways, smoke trailing behind him as he sprinted. The thing he was tracking had paused, slowly moving around in a circle as if about to participate in combat with someone. He just hoped it _wasn't _her father. She would be arrested for sure, and would have no chance to have a normal life again.

"Artemis…" he murmured, speeding up so he would get to her faster.

Tigress glanced up at the sound something coming in her direction really quickly filled her ears. She slowly lowered her compound bow, before raising it again. "You're going to die tonight," she spat coldly at her father. Sportsmaster's eyes widened slightly. "But before I kill you, you're going to explain to me why you killed my mother."

At the mentioned of his now deceased wife, the man bowed his head in shame. "It… It was an accident. We were going through the house to try and track where you were." He explained, pausing to glance at Tigress, whose gaze in turn hardened. "We were planning to kill you first. Paula overheard us talking, and was trying to put a stop to us. She got accidently got stabbed and died from loss of blood when I was trying to get one of the thugs, but I missed and hit her in the back first. Artemis, don't kill me!"

She walked forward towards him. "Down, now. On the ground with your hands behind your head." He hesitantly obeyed, slowly following her demand. He drew in a panicked breath as Tigress worked over to him, standing over the man who had abused and trained her torturously as a child to become an assassin. She pulled back on the string ever so slightly. "I will never forgive you for taking my mother away from me!"

"Artemis, don't!" came a familiar voice. It was Wally; and he had the most panicked expression on his face that the blonde archer had ever seen him wear. He had just finished skidding to a halt, smoke slowly clearing away. She didn't lower her weapons, just turned to look at him.

"Not until he's brought to justice!" she replied, her voice breaking slightly. Why did he have to find her? Now she would seem weak in front of her father, and Wally.

"Aren't you going to be just like him though?" he exclaimed, trying to reason with her. "You're not going to be avenging anyone; you'll be letting him off easy if you kill him."

_"**Don't you ever compare me to him!"**_ she yelled, dropping her bow and charging at him, holding the kunai knife, ready to strike him. She was now enraged, tears now flowing down her cheeks. As the running had caused her to look dishevelled, her hair had fallen out of its usually tight braid, now waving around freely like it used to. Her eyes displayed wisdom and pain, as she sobbed, suddenly stopping and collapsing on the ground in a fallen heap. When had she become this… broken?

The Flash removed the mask on his head after quickly retrieving her bow before Sportsmaster could dive for it and turn the weapon on him, before heading slowly for Artemis, unsure of how to approach her. She was curled up in a fetal position, sobbing and tears hitting the cold ground. Before Sportsmaster could escape as well, the Flash had also thrown two of the same gadget that restrained him moving by rapping multiple pieces of rope around a sold figure, and then heavy sphere shapes kept them tied and down.

"Artemis," he began, crouching down beside her, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. Feeling physical contact from him, she immediately dived into the comfort of his arms.

"W-What have I been doing?" she sobbed. She clung onto his uniform in her fist, and he pulled her into her closer to him. He rubbed her back in circular motions, trying to calm her down. "Wally, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, Artemis, it's going to be alright. C'mon, let's just go home." He answered. She wiped her eye and nodded, standing up with the help of the Flash. She had an arm wrapped around his neck, while he helped her walk while his other hand was gripping the collar of Sportsmaster's clothes, dragging him along as he led her back towards the city central, dropping off the blonde villain, before heading home.

* * *

Lawrence Crock had recently been put behind bars for sixteen years for the amount of crimes he had performed, and also for the murder of his wife, Paula. This hadn't seemed to satisfy Artemis, though, who had hardly come out of her room since Wally had brought her back. Her friends, who had forgiven her almost immediately in understanding, tried practically everything to bring her out of her shell, but nothing worked. The only people she would talk to were Wally and Dick. She wouldn't even talk to her sister or best friend, Jade or M'gann.

She would only talk to the others if they really needed to speak with her about something, but other than that, she locked herself in the room she and Wally shared, staring at her collection of photos from her past with her friends, and the ones of where her family was still happy.

The police hadn't concluded their search to hunt down Tigress, much to Artemis' guilt. She had tried to turn herself in, but Wally hadn't allowed her to it, not when he just got her back. He didn't want to live for a few years without her, it had been painful, her being away, even if it was just a few months.

Speaking of the hero, he was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a baloney sandwich, while conversing with the team over her condition through their radios.

**"Is she still struggling?" **asked M'gann's worried voice. She was really upset because she wasn't able to do anything to help her archer friend.

**"M'gann, we just need to give her a bit of time." **Zatanna said, speaking before Wally could respond to the martian's question. **"She's just realized that what she did was wrong, and that must be a hard thing to accept. She knew that her father was a monster, but after finding out that he was trying to kill his daughter as well, she must think that it's her own fault that her mother died. It's not easy dealing with a dead parent. Remember when my father became Doctor Fate? I was devastated."**

**"But you didn't cut yourself off from the world," **Raquel cut in. **"I joined the team after that happened, and I didn't notice anything off about you."**

**"But Zatanna is right. I went through the same thing as Artemis when my parents died, and they meant the world to me. Artemis was really close with her mother. I was lucky to have Bruce and Alfred to help me through it." **Dick piped up. Wally couldn't help but think about the time his best friend had told him about what happened to his family, then the time they went on the mission to Haly's Circus.

**"We must not jump in. She needs to accept this." **Conner answered.

**"She knows we're here for her, we can't really do anything right now. We just have to be patient." **Kaldur advised. **"Wally, make sure she doesn't close herself off completely though. Continue talking to her, and be supportive."**

**"I have, don't worry. I have to go, later guys."**

* * *

Artemis fiddled with the engagement ring on her left hand. She wasn't sure what was happening in their relationship, but at the moment, she hoped it was okay because she needed Wally more than ever right now. She moved her gaze onto the framed picture that was cradled in her lap. It was a picture of her mother, Jade and herself before her family began falling apart. Artemis couldn't have been more than five in the photograph, but she looked much happier than she was at the very moment, with an arm around her older sister, laughing at Jade's goofy fish-face. Paula sat on a chair behind her daughters, gently laughing at their behaviour.

Her sight was pulled away from the picture when a knock on the door signalled that she had a visitor. "Arty?" Wally asked gently before opening the door.

"Hey," she greeted with a soft smile, her thoughts drifting back to her and Wally's relationship and where they stood. Should she really be thinking about this now?

He sat on the bed beside her, and looked down at the pictures, before looking back at her. She didn't seem to distressed, unlike the day before. Her onyx eyes followed his face as he moved, not moving from his figure. He was about to speak, but she cut him off with a press of her lips to his gently, moving a hand to his hair. He was surprised at first, but kissed back softly. It was slow, not rushed. Her felt her sob against him, and pulled away, pressing his forehead to her's, and lacing their fingers together.

"Do you still love me?" she asked quietly. "I need you to be there for me, Wally. I can't lose you."

"I wasn't planning to leave you, babe, I'm here for you. You don't need to worry..." He looked down at the engagement ring, and placed his hand on top of her's. "That's a promise."

* * *

_~2016~_

**_"That's a promise."_**

The familiar voice woke her from her sleep, making her sit up. Blinking a few times, she ran a hand through her long hair, and looked over at her sleeping boyfriend. Shaking him away, she quickly apologized, and then smiled at him. "I think he did it."

He rubbed his eyes away, and groaned. "Who?" he grunted in response.

"I think he managed to get her back."

"Obviously," Wally scoffed, now awake. "Why would you doubt the future me?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, uh, I managed to expand on it. This was actually longer than necessary. o.O Here you go. No more, because I definitely can't add anything to that! :D I really like how this turned out, thankyou for nagging me to finish it! ^_^**

**Word Count: 2,359**

**Please review, and let me know what you think. I hope I tied up all the loose ends. :S**

**~CL**


End file.
